The present disclosure is directed toward a system for providing a secure connection between two devices such that a first of the devices can transfer data to a second of the devices, such as diagnostic data, via a remote server.
In conventional repair procedures, a monitored device, such as a printer, provides diagnostic information to a remote service department via a communication link so that faults can be diagnosed. In some cases, a repair is performed by a technician, at the location of the device. In some cases, it is helpful for the technician to review the diagnostic data generated by the monitored device. However, there is a concern that unauthorized users may access the diagnostic or other data of the monitored device. Accordingly, a hard wired data connection is implemented for transmitting the data from the monitored device to the technician's servicing device, such as a mobile computer. Generally, the technician physically connects the two devices by urging a connection plug into data ports provided in both the monitored device and the servicing device. In this manner, the physical connection can alleviate security concerns regarding the exchange of data between the devices, by ensuring that the data can only be exchanged with a servicing device which is physically located in close proximity to the monitored device. However, this specific local connection may result in extra costs for the manufacturers of the devices as it may entail providing additional hardware components on the devices. Additionally, due to a lack of standardization, the use of supporting tools, such as, for example, personal mobile devices and software applications developed for use by the technician, may be limited.
There remains a need for a system that enables data to be transmitted between a monitored device and a servicing device without the need for implementing specific hardware while also maintaining security.